


It's All Fun and Games

by marissa_ann



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Bets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, hobbit-kink-meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the hobbit kink meme: Everyone thinks Aidan will be either an embarrassing drunk or flirty drunk so they test that theory. Turns out he's a cuddly and clingy drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

The bet was simple. Get Aidan drunk. James had laid fifty dollars on the youngest dwarf being a very inappropriately affectionate and flirty drunk while Martin’s money was on him being an embarrassing drunk that would provide him with great blackmail. Graham had rolled his eyes before placing his money on James’ side, Jed and William went with Martin, Adam had trouble deciding before finally betting it would be neither, and the others all opted just to watch the fun. The one condition of the bet was that in no way could Aidan’s boyfriends find out.

They had carefully outlined their plan so two of them were the designated drivers and they were assigned to watch Aidan to make sure he stayed safe. They wanted to get him drunk, not put him in the hospital. The hangover couldn’t be helped but they figured Aidan would have ended up with one anyway. And he did have two boyfriends to fuss over him while the rest of them would suffer alone.

James bought the first drink under the guise that it was fantastic and Aidan just had to try it. When Aidan loved it, it made everyone else’s jobs easier and they made sure he was never holding a glass close to being empty. The one snag came when they noticed Richard watching Aidan so Graham was sent over to distract their on-screen leader. Dean was engaged in a debate with Sir Ian over something no one else understood but it was keeping Dean occupied so no one bothered them.

It was a good thing they all had the day off tomorrow with the amount of alcohol being consumed and no one showing any signs of wanting to leave.

Hours after they arrived, Graham was beginning to think no one would win the bet. Aidan was definitely more than tipsy but he wasn’t flirting with anyone, no more than usual at least, and he showed no signs of bar dancing or singing, something Graham knew Martin had been hoping for and that was why he’d brought a camera. At the moment, the person closest to winning was Adam.

Graham was still talking to Richard when Aidan suddenly appeared and dropped on to the bench beside his boyfriend. Richard gently took Aidan’s half empty drink from his hands and set it out of the younger man’s reach, ignoring the pout that Aidan gave for all of two seconds before the Irishman cuddled into Richard’s side. There was no other word for it; Aidan was cuddling Richard. Graham wondered if it was too late to change his bet. Or did cuddly fall under inappropriately affectionate?

Richard, for his part, didn’t seem to mind being clung to and even indulged the younger man by sliding an arm around Aidan’s shoulders and pulling him close. The look on Aidan’s face could only be described as pure happiness before he buried his face against Richard’s neck. Not, as Graham hoped since it would win him the bet, to kiss, lick, or bite the skin, but instead, Aidan seemed to be trying to get as close to Richard as he could possibly manage without sitting on the older man’s lap.

Richard regarded him with a look that told Graham he was in trouble. He wasn’t sure if Richard had figured out exactly what was going on but it was obvious he knew Graham was in on it. Not that it was hard to guess they were up to something from the way almost everyone kept looking at Aidan. They probably should have made sure Richard was drinking before getting Aidan drunk but the dwarf leader was definitely sober. And not pleased.

Dean slid onto the bench Aidan’s other side and set a glass of what looked to be water in front of the younger man. There was no chance of either Richard or Dean letting Aidan drink any more alcohol tonight and Graham wasn’t risking the wrath of either man for the sake of a bet. As drunk as Aidan was, if he were an inappropriately affectionate or embarrassing drink, he would have shown it by now.

“Take him for a minute,” Richard said to Dean. “I’ll bring the car to the front.”

Watching Richard attempt to untangle himself for Aidan was pretty hilarious. Their youngest dwarf had a tight grip on Richard’s shirt with both hands and one peek under the table told Graham one of Richard’s legs was trapped in between both of Aidan’s. Aidan looked like a human hug-a-bear. Every time Richard would successfully pry one of Aidan’s hands off his shirt, it would be back the second Richard let go. Finally Dean had to lean across Aidan to grab the hand Richard freed before Aidan could latch back on to Richard.

“No,” Aidan pouted. “Don’t leave me.”

“Do you want…” Graham began, about to offer to get the car for Richard but was cut off by a shake of Richard’s head.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Richard told the still pouting Aidan before running his fingers through the dark hair. “Hug Dean. He looks like he needs one.”

That was all it took for Aidan to turn his attention to his other boyfriend and wrap himself around Dean, much in the same way he’d been cuddled to Richard earlier. Dean just smiled as if it were an every day thing, and honestly, if it were, Graham wouldn’t have been surprised.

“No more leaving,” Aidan declared sullenly, glaring around the room as if he thought one of them would try to take Dean away from him. “Minute’s up!” He added, seeming to expect Richard to appear out of thin air.

“How about we go find Richard?” Dean asked as he stood to the best of his ability considering Aidan wasn’t letting him go. Graham noticed Dean did quite well and the two soon disappeared out the door.

“I think I’d call that adorably clingy drunk,” Sir Ian, who wasn’t even in on the betting, said. No one was willing to argue with him and money was passed over to a grinning Adam.

When Richard came to him tomorrow, and Graham knew Richard would, wanting to know why Aidan’s glass seemed to be magically refilling itself, Graham would happily rat out James and Martin for starting the whole thing. He’d lost the bet, lost his money, and he didn’t even get a hug.


End file.
